Judai and the Puppy
by YugiohFanfic26
Summary: The story of the little Judai and his puppy that he found on their back yard. Judai, a 7 year old boy, will face the ups and downs of his life while figuring out the reason his puppy he named Johan is blue-green!
1. Discovering a Best Friend

Wow... long time huh? Anyway... this is just suddenly, out of the blue! And typed in a computer in the school's main library.

Warning: See my profile to know what kind of stories I write...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its character.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: DISCOVERING A BEST FRIEND

Once an afternoon, 7 year old Judai saw a blue-greenish puppy on their back yard. Judai thought the color of the puppy is weird, but he is sure it's a puppy. It has waggy-tail and cute puppy ears!

"So, I'm sure it's a puppy." Judai explained while holding the puppy in his arms. Minutes after seeing the puppy, Judai immediately took it home. He fed the puppy with chicken nuggets and milk. Hours later after having such a good time with his new friend, Judai's mother came home.

"It's a dog Judai." said the mother.

Judai pouts, "It's a puppy. It's still small."

"It's the same Judai. A puppy is still a dog." said the mother getting annoyed.

"No, it isn't. Look..." Judai raised the puppy to the best he can to his mother. The mother instantly backed away. "It's called puppy because it is still small..."

"Judai..." the mother let a exasperated sigh, out. "A dog is a dog whatever size it is. It can be a size of a man and it is still a dog."

Judai face the puppy to him and the puppy give him an innocent look. "It doesn't look like a dog to me."

"Judai... don't be stupid!" Said the mother in the best she can to not show her irritation. "A puppy is still a dog! It's just called puppy sometimes, because its small - "

"You see mom!" Said Judai, grinning. "It's called a puppy!"

"But it's still a dog." Said the mother, frowning.

Judai stopped thinking. Not if what his holding is a dog or a puppy, because he was pretty sure himself it is a puppy, but of a name he will give to his new friend. Judai starts pouting to himself when he can't think of a good name. The dog... I mean, puppy... looks at Judai patiently.

"What are you thinking now?" The mother asked.

"I can't think of a name..."

"Then just name it puppy, since you are insisting…" the puppy suddenly barks and Judai's eyes widened in happiness, "It may even have rabies Ju - "

"Johan!"

"Who's that?" The mother asked.

"The puppy said its name is Johan!" the puppy starts barking happily.

"Kids..." The mother sighed. "At least you come up with a good name."

Judai, after successfully convinced his busy mother to let him keep the puppy, always plays with it a lot. He even brought it to the day care center.

"We cannot allow dogs in this day care center madam." The lady explains.

"He's not a dog." Said Judai.

"It's my son's best friend." The mother explains. Judai nodded in agreement.

"If so," The lady looked at the sleeping dog in Judai's arms, "we can put the dog in a cage."

"No!" Judai exclaimed that woke up Johan. "Johan never sleeps inside a cage. We're best friends and we sleep together!" Judai pouts. "And he's not a dog."

The lady bends down to Judai's level and pat his head. "Not all best friends sleep together, Judai."

"Then that's them. We are different." Judai looks down at the puppy. "Right Johan?" The dog barks with eagerness.

The lady sighs and stands up to face Judai's mother. "Please Madam I…"

"I'll pay you double!" Judai's mother rummages on his purse.

"No Madam! That's not necessary."

"I'm freaking late you know that? I have no time for conversations." Judai's mother handed the lady a pack of money. The lady went speechless. The mother bends down and kisses Judai on the cheek.

"Good bye Judai. Be a good boy."

"Yes, mom… I love you!"

Judai's mother blow him a kiss then off she go.

It has been a problem for Judai and Johan to have new friends because of Johan's color. Sometimes, they are being picked by big kids!

"Ewww... what kind of dog is that? It's blue!" A big random kid said.

Judai felt bad about what the kid said. "It's not a dog... it's a puppy!"

"Ewww... blue puppy looks like..." the big kid pause to think, "...rotten blueberry..."

Johan the puppy whines, hurt to the statement. "That doesn't make sense at all!" Judai shouted standing up from the floor. The big kid backs away a step. "If a fruit is rotten it turns black! And Johan is not black! And also not blue! Johan is blue-green color! And he's not a blueberry! A puppy! A puppy!" Judai keeps on shouting. A day care officer came to the scene and asks Judai what happened.

"The puppy wants to bite me!" The big kid said and acts like he was crying.

Judai is shock. "He's telling a lie lady! Johan doesn't want to bite him! He is insulting Johan!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Cried out the big kid, then a big fat woman came. The big kid hugs her and starts accusing Judai and his puppy. "Mommy! The puppy wants to bite me. And the lady doesn't care!"

"I care madam!" The lady defended. "I was actually asking now what had happened."

"Asking isn't enough!" The fat woman said in a rough voice. "You need to act! What if my wonderful boy is bitten by that street dog?" The big kid smirked at Judai.

Judai defends. "Johan is not a dog and he is not a street dog! He is a puppy!"

"Mommy! Look!" The big kid points at Judai's puppy. "It's blue. It's an alien!"

The fat woman gasps in shock. She's so stupid she just notice the puppy is blue. "What kind of animals do you let in this center? This is unacceptable!" She starts searching her cell phone on her shoulder bag. "I'll call the government right now!"

"What?" The lady said shock. "That's overreacting madam! I can put the dog out now!"

"Then do it! NOW!" The fat woman ordered.

"No!" Judai shouted. "You can't put Johan out!"

"Please kid... I have to..." The lady whines.

"No!" Judai insist. "If you put Johan out, put me out too!"

"I can't do that!" The lady said obviously frustrated.

"Who is the mother of that idiotic kid?" The fat woman asked. "She doesn't know how to teach her kid the right conducts!" She said with proud, not aware that she has to teach right conducts to her son.

"Madam... please… do not say that in front of a kid..."

"I'll do what I want!"

"Just call my mom..." Judai said. He doesn't want to keep this any longer. And Johan looks so afraid in his arms. He doesn't want to see Johan afraid. He will protect Johan from anyone or anything that will harm it. Johan is his best friend. "Don't worry Johan." Said Judai while patting Johan's head. And Johan is enjoying it. "We'll be together, always. We will never be separated. No big bad Wolf can harm you! I'll be your little red riding hood!" Judai rummage on his pocket and found a red ribbon and he ties it gently on Johan's neck. "I love red a lot!"

* * *

I still have a class left today! Management 1! Bye bye!

Constructive criticisms are welcome, but insults are not.


	2. Wonder

I have to resurrect somebody. The resurrection date was kind of overdue though. O_O I apologize for the wait (unless you already forgot this story) hehehehe...

Warning: See my profile to know what kind of stories I write...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its character.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: WONDER

"I wonder why you're blue-green Johan." Judai is siting on their dining chair with Johan on the dining table facing him. "Is your soap blue-green?" Johan looks at him with wonder. "Or is it your shampoo?"

"Judai, stop talking to your pet." The mother said while walking to the dining area with a tray of food. "Here, pancakes for you Judai and..." she places a small bowl in front of Johan. "And chicken nuggets for you." She sat down with a coffee.

"Mom, call him Johan, not pet or you." Judai said while engulfing a big piece of pancake.

"Judai, do not swallow a whole pancake, you can suffocate." The mother warned.

"Then Johan will save me..." Judai pats Johan's head. "Right, Johan?" Johan mewled in agreement.

The mother took Judai's hand off the puppy's head. "Judai, you're eating. Do you want Johan's fur in your food and eat it?"

Judai shook his head.

"Then don't put your hand in Johan's head while eating,"

"But you pat my head sometimes when we eat." Judai said.

"Yes, that's true Judai." Said the mother, keeping her temper stable. "But you're human and its not - "

"But puppies like Johan have hair too! Like us humans!" Said Judai, standing up from his seat.

The mother let out a exasperated sigh. "Judai... Dog's hair - "

"Johan's a puppy..."

"...Puppy's hair can easily fall out unlike us humans." The mother looked at her son. "Do you understand?"

"Uhmmm..."

"You want to ask?"

Judai look at the eating puppy with a sad look. "Does that mean... Johan have cancer?"

The mother, face-palmed, took a deep breathe. "No Judai. Johan doesn't have cancer." She didn't ask why Judai would think that. _It's just going to make the conversation about puppies longer._

"Okay." Said Judai, happy, he was about to grab Johan and play with him but his mother stopped him.

"Judai..." Said the mother, in a stern voice. "Please sit down and continue eating."

"Okay." Judai sat down and resume eating. "Mom..."

"Yes?"

"Can I take Johan to school today?"

"No."

Judai pouts. "Why not?"

"You remember what happened on the day care center?" She, herself, sighed in annoyance as she remember the occurance on the day care center with the annoying fat lady and her big kid.

-DAY CARE CENTER, LAST WEEK-

"Just call my mom..." Judai said.

"Alright." The lady heads to the office.

"You better make it fast so I can lecture that Mother!" Shouted the fat lady.

"Mom..." the big kid said.

"Yes, dear? Are you hurt?" The fat lady asked.

"No, but I'm hungry." The big kid grins. "Can I eat?"

"Of course my little tubby-bear!" The fat lady said while squeezing her son's face. "I'll be back." Then the fat lady went off to buy food.

After the fat lady went, the big kid turns to Judai and gave him a boastful look.

"You and your alien dog, will be outta this place!" Shouted the big kid.

"You're mean. We are not doing anything to you." Said Judai.

"You're annoying me!" Shout the big kid. "I hate blueberry."

"Then, we hate you too!" Shouted Judai. "And for another time. Johan's not a blueberry! He's a puppy!"

"He's a dog! An alien dog!"

"He's not a dog and an alien dog! He's a puppy!"

"He's an alien dog from rotten blueberry world!"

"He's not an alien dog from rotten blueberry world!"

"He looks rotten!"

"Rotten is black not blue-green!"

"I bet he stinks!"

"Smell him!"

"Please kids stop!" The lady said. Separating the two arguing kids. "Judai, your mother will be here in about 15 minutes. So be quiet okay?"

"Yes, lady."

The lady turns to the big kid. "That goes for you to Earl. Be quiet."

The big kid, now Earl, give the lady an acted puppy look. "I'm always quiet lady."

The lady let out an exasperated sigh. Why does she have to handle even the bad mannered kids?

Oh wait, it's her job.

So Judai waited for his mother to come while the big kid eats with his fat mother.

"Excuse me madam, Judai's mother is here to talk to you." Said the lady to the fat lady.

"She can wait!" Said the fat lady in an irritated voice. "My dear son is still eating. It must not be interrupted."

"But madam it will be - |"

She held a finger up. "No buts, I pay you - "

"But she pays me too and I'm not - "

"Why are you interrupting what I will say?" Said the fat lady, standing up from her seat. "You are nothing but an employee and you must serve your costumers - "

"Yes, and Ms. Yuki is also my costumer."

"I don't give a damn!"

"Then I won't give a damn!" Said Judai's mother behind the lady. "Let's not talk."

"We should talk! Ha! Your son is an idiotic kid who brought an alien dog to this center which almost bit my son!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't really know why I'm talking to an idiot."

"And who's the idiot you are talking about?"

"The idiot who asked!"

They continue to snarl like angry dogs, say bad puns and yeah… to make it shorter, Judai's mother is so stress.

"Ugh… I hate that fat lady." Again, she snarled.

Judai tilt his head to the side. "Who do you hate mom?"

"It's… umm… I hate arguing…" She gave her son a warm smile. She didn't tell him that she hate that fat lady so much because she doesn't want her son to learn hatred in his age.

Judai grins, "Really mom? Arguing is bad right?" He gave his mom a confuse look.

"Yes, son, you know… everyone must be friends…" She pats her son's head, "like you and Johan."

"Right!" Judai snuggles Johan forgetting the warning of his mom earlier. "Like you and Earl's mom."

* * *

Ah, yes, it was typed in the Main library again but continued at home.

!

T_T

Constructive criticisms are welcome but insults are not.

I just realized this is finished a long time ago but I always forget to upload this story. :P


End file.
